


Gumbo

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny teaches Reader how to cook, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, I do plan to write smut for Benny, Promise, Smut Tease, gumbo, now I'm craving gumbo lol, one of my favorite dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: The boys find a case down south and drop you off at Benny's, leading the handsome vamp to give you an enjoyable cooking lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, it's kinda of a tease (I won't lie), but fear not... Benny smut will be in the cards soon :)
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

 

The boys now considered dropping you off at Benny’s to be the norm whenever there was a case down south, it was honestly strange if you stayed with them after the car hit Lafayette. Of course, there were still the promises to keep researching for them when they needed you too. You and Benny had been conducting a, rather successful, long distance relationship for months now and you couldn’t be happier. He was the perfect gentleman, always treating you like a lady and reminding you constantly how much he adored you. For the first few days of being left alone, the two of you made out like teenagers, his hands were on you the second the front door closed behind you, and vice versa. Because of the hunting lifestyle, milestones seemed a little more rushed than they were for normal people, for example, you already had a key to his home. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_ He sat you down one day, smiling and you could see the nervousness in his eyes, “Chère, I know we ain’t seen each other for long, but I never quite know when you and your brothers are gonna drop in on me… I want you to have this.” He pulled a small, shiny key from his pocket, and offered it to you. “If you don’t want it yet, I understand. I just thought it might make things easier.” You took it with a bright smile on your face, and that day had ended with the two of you kissing passionately on his small couch. _

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The two of you hadn’t “slept” together yet. That was the one thing neither of you wanted to rush, he loved you dearly and he wanted to make sure that moment came slowly and naturally. Not that everything else hadn’t come naturally, but you understood what he meant.

 

The morning of this stay, you woke up with the blankets kicked down around your ankles and your head resting on Benny’s bare chest. You arm lay across his middle and his hand was on top of it, holding it in place. You stirred, looking down to the blankets and deciding to leave them in their place. You stretched up to kiss his cheek and he awoke to your touch, his arms tightening around you. “Morning, Handsome.”

 

“Mornin’, Little Chère.” He smiled, kissing the top of your hair, and caressing your cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Better once we actually went to bed, I had some weird dreams though from that movie.” He grunted in response, his eyes falling shut again, and you giggled. “Someone else regretting staying up so late?”

 

“Nah, I’m just tryna decide what to make you for breakfast… What sounds good?”

 

“Sleep.” 

 

He chuckled, and you felt its deep rumble beneath your head. “Tell you what, Chère. You stay in here and get little more sleep since I kept you up so late, and I’ll go whip up some pancakes.”

 

You hummed, closing your eyes, “I’m not gonna argue with that.” You drifted back to sleep before he even left the room, though you did make sure to enjoy the very wonderful view of his boxer clad backside as he walked to the closet. You slept for another few hours and when you rolled back over to the window, you saw the clock read noon. You heard Benny swearing in the kitchen and laughed to yourself, slipping on your track shorts but not bothering with a shirt, knowing how much he loved your dark red bra with the black lace along to the top of the cups.

 

You rounded the wall corner and saw him fully dressed, even wearing his apron, and wiping his hand on a towel, “You alright, Honey?”

 

“I’m fine, I just about burnt the roux… I’m glad to see my sleepin’ beauty finally woke up.” He winked, eyeing you over the counter. “You ever made gumbo before, Chère?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” You bluffed, “Made it a dozen times.” 

 

“I think you might be tryna string me along, Darlin’.”

 

“I’m telling the truth… Honest.”

 

 

He smiled, “Sure ya are… I can hear that pretty little heart o’ yours pickin’ up which means you ain’t tellin’ the truth.”

 

“Why do you have to be so good?” You leaned over the counter and kissed him.

 

“Years o’ practice. Now what do you say, you come over here with me, and let me show you how it’s done?” You scampered around the counter and he stood behind you, caging you between him and the stove. He kissed your neck and handed you a bowl of minced vegetables, “Here, Suga’, pour those in the pot and stir it in with that sausage.” He nipped at the curve of your neck again, and you laughed.

 

“I don’t think nippin’ at my neck is the way you make gumbo.”

 

“I think it’s workin’ just fine. Besides, I don’t think a bra, and those shorts are exactly proper attire.” He planted one last kiss to the curve of your shoulder and ran his hands along your sides, snapping the waistline of your shorts. “Now let those cook for about ten or fifteen minutes.” The two of you cooked and kissed until the vegetables were soft and everything was ready to be compiled into one large pan. 

 

He poured it all into the bigger of the two pots, and tossed his apron on the counter, grabbing your hand and leading you slowly towards the bedroom. “I know we haven’t made love yet, Chère. But I still wouldn’t mind going back to bed and rollin’ around a little, as long as you don’t mind.”

 

“I’ll never mind.” You grinned.

 

He sat towards the head of the bed, and you crawled towards him as seductively as you could. He tilted your chin up and kissed you softly, barely touching his lips to yours. You reared up on your knees and straddled his lap. Benny’s open palms roamed your back and he pressed your hips down, settling your weight on top of him. He wound a fist in your hair, pulling you close again and running his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You happily obliged and he quickly won dominance over you. You brought your hands up to the collar of his shirt and toyed with the top button. “If you get to have me topless, I think it’s only fair I get the same.” You smirked. Benny tore his shirt off and threw it aside, returning his undivided attention back to your body. His fingers drifted over old scars and battle wounds from your hunts, but none of them mattered. To him they only made you more beautiful, and with the way he was handling you, you couldn’t care less about them yourself. His touches made you feel like a goddess.

 

Before you came back from the trance his love had put you in, he had somehow flipped you on your back and was now seated between your legs, his arm still trapped behind your back.

 

You kissed, and caressed, and nipped at each other so long that you had both lost track, you reluctantly pulled away, the need for oxygen outweighing both of your desires. “How long ’ave we been at this, Sugar?”

 

You panted, “I don’t know, between the few minutes of TV and all the playing around, maybe... forty-ish minutes. It was about noon when I got up.”

 

“Would you mind doin’ me a favor, Sweetheart, and go add about two teaspoons of gumbo powder to our dinner?”

 

“Yeah.” You stole another kiss before running to the kitchen and adding the powder as quickly as you accurately could, before darting back to the bedroom. Launching onto the bed and landing perfectly at Benny’s side.

 

"Somebody's eager to keep to doing a whole lotta nothin'." He was laying on his side, and he wove his arm beneath your head, pulling you close to his chest. Your head fit perfectly in the little curve beneath his chin. 

 

"Not nothin'... I'm makin' out with a very handsome man." You curled to his side and smiled, happy to be enjoying a normal moment with a loved one. You quickly became lost in thought, wondering how people could be lucky enough to have this luxury everyday. To get up, work the comfy nine to five job, come home and have a home cooked meal, and then snuggle safely in bed until they wake up to do it the next morning. 

 

Benny stroked your cheek, "I love when you daydream, Sugar. Calms me down too, ya know that?" 

 

You wiggled out from his grasp, "Really?" 

 

"Mmm hmm... I love you, Darlin'." 

 

"I love you too, Honey." 


End file.
